Animals
by xkristinaann
Summary: KAKANARU! After being away for six months on a mission, Kakashi hopes to come home to his blonde fox, but when he's not home, paranoia gets the better of him...Lemon in 2nd chapter!
1. Spinning Out of Control

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. Um, duh:3 Enjoy!

Animals

Ch. 1: Spinning Out of Control

Hatake Kakashi was usually an easy going guy. He kept his cool in even the tightest positions. Although lately for some reason, his control had been slipping. Between training, missions, early meetings with the Hokage, there was also the problem of Naruto. And Jiraiya. And Iruka. Just when did the kid become so popular? Was it so much to ask that the boy put time aside for him? Alright, so maybe Kakashi was gone all the time, months at a time even, but he at least expected a delightful "Okaeri!" when he got home. If the blonde was half-naked at the same time, that was just a plus. Unfortunately for the silver-haired copy-nin, this NEVER happened. Was the jinchuuriki dense, or _trying_ to sexually frustrate him?

What really got him though, was the fact that Iruka and the Icha Icha author both were taking up Narutos time** deliberately**. That problem was the one, which needed fixing the most.

He was sweaty, dirty, covered in spots of someone else's blood, and he smelled _rancid_. The usual chuunin vest had been removed--stuffed in his pack with the numerous amount of other items--so that the undershirt clung to his soiled body, the once long sleeves slashed in several areas; revealing the toned muscles several girls in the village fantasized about. The sharingan user was tired, annoyed at his current physical state, and a little pissed he'd been away for so long. He hoped for an open armed reunion, but hope would only get him so far.

"Naruto, Tadaima…" He said in his usual lazy voice. No reply. So much for wishful thinking. Tossing his things to the floor and slipping out of his muddy sandals, he padded about the silent apartment; the home showing no signs that anyone had been there in a long time. His visible eye drifted to the bookshelf, stuffed to the brim with copies of Icha Icha and various smut novels. He could shower, make dinner, read, and then go to bed. It's what he should do. It was what he _needed_ to do. The issue of where Naruto was could wait.

…Only for Kakashi, tonight, waiting wasn't an option.

Ichiraku Ramen. He could be there. Godaime. He could be there as well. On a mission? Out with Sakura? Training? The possibilities were endless. No difference, Kakashi had all the time in the world. Still in the same grimy state he'd came home in earlier, he set out for Ichiraku first, hoping to inquire about his boisterous partner.

It was empty. No, wait. Was that…

"Ah, Kakashi, you look like a wreck!" Jiraiya greeted the latter with rosy cheeks, nursing another cup of sake down his throat. The sensei regarded him with a hidden annoyance, instead his eye crinkled into that familiar smile.

"A six-month mission can do that to you." He joked, taking the nearest seat next to the member of the legendary sannin. Kakashi ordered his own round of drinks, just glad to have found Jiraiya alone, and even better, Narutoless. Although his curiosity was peaked. "Jiraiya…"

"Hn?" Was all he got in reply, the other too busy with his drinks.

"Have you seen Naruto?"

There was a slight pause in Jiraiyas movement, but the copy-nin caught it, glad that the Ero-sennin was under the influence. The Icha Icha author laughed heartily, slamming down his sake cup and ordering another round. "Naruto…Naruto. Ah, yes! I was worried…" He hiccupped, but continued. "Worried that he would become, distracted! Distracted during training because…because you were going to be home soon!" He crossed his arms over his chest, nodding at his own reply as if he'd just solved a difficult math problem.

There it went again. His control was slipping away from him. Taking a deep breath he waved away the sake that Teuchi was bringing for him, more focused on getting further answers. "Who is he training with? Where?" He inquired, his tone low.

"Hmmm, Kakashi? Training, with whom? Who do you want to train with?" He shot back in the only way drunkard could.

"Na-ru-to. Where is he?" Kakashi grit his teeth. For once he was happy to have that mask cover half his face, otherwise his expression would reveal how badly he wanted to rough up the latter.

"Naaaaruuuto. Sou da naaa…Naruto is…Naruto. I sent him off with Iruka sensei." Jiraiya finally answered. Double whammy. The copy-nin stared at him in disbelief.

"Why would you do something like that? Why would you send him to someone he's obviously surpassed to help train him?"

"Well, why not? I don't see much of a problem with…"

"You knew I was coming today, didn't you? You did it on purpose," His tone was deadly, onyx eye narrowed. "I was here a few weeks ago to give an update on my missions report. He was gone on a mission with you. What did you do with him?" There was no point in hiding it anymore, the green monster had reared its ugly head and was growing bigger by the minute.

Jiraiya only smiled, "That's riiiight. I do remember hearing something like that…"

"What did you do with him?" He asked again, beginning to stand.

"Don't be so _jealous,_ Ka-ka-shi-kun." The intoxicated-nin teased, "I don't think Naruto would like that you're being so disrespectful with me…"

"Where is he, and WHAT did you DO with HIM!?" Teuchi and his daughter Ayame were startled by the sudden raise in the jounin's voice, the Ichiraku shopkeeper ushering his daughter into the back. Jiraiya's smile melted into the cockiest of smirks.

"What I always do with Naruto when we leave together." The Ero-Sennin then stood up, only slightly taller than the one glaring at him. "Bent him over and taught him to take it like a _real_ ninja. You know, the way every _good_ sensei does."

Kakashi opened his mouth to reply immediately, but Jiraiya cut him off. "Joudan, joudan…sometimes I wonder if everything is ok with your brain." He added jokingly with a jolly smile. "He's with Iruka Sensei. As for me, I am off…so many bathhouses, so little time."

The jounin didn't have time to respond because in the next moment Jiraiya was gone. Teuchi and his daughter reappeared, the shopkeeper wiping his hands on a dish rag. "Ahem…"

"What?" Kakashi said annoyed as he turned to look at the old man. Teuchi held out his hand. It took the other a moment to process. He was subject to Jiraiya's teasing AND his bill. Grumbling he began to take out his wallet…

"Way to go, Naruto! You nailed all of them, right on target!" It couldn't really be called training at all. The blonde and his old instructor were lounging in the grass behind the academy, talking about the past and throwing kunai at several wooden posts.

"Naa, I'm obviously stronger than you, Iruka sensei! I even knocked some of your kunai from their positions!" He replied with a cheshire grin.

His sensei threw his hands into the air, "Stronger than me?? Hah! I remember when you couldn't even create a bunshin! You may have gotten stronger, but you'll never get anywhere if you forget the basics! Basics are…"

"The foundation of every good ninja's strength. Urusei, sensei, I've heard that a million times!" The boy complained, tossing a few more kunai at the post. The brunette sighed, knowing he wouldn't get anywhere with the other. "YATTA! All on the exact same spot!"

Iruka jumped at Naruto's sudden exclamation, staring at the post in disbelief. The kyuubi grinned, "You know what that means…"

"Hai, hai…I'll treat you to Ichiraku…"

"Bonzai!" The blonde rushed to give his teacher a crushing hug, ecstatic just from the fact that he was going to be fed, and for free no less. "Arigatou, Iruka sensei!!"

"You're welcome, Naruto kun…" He answered softly.

That's when the thunder boomed overhead. The clouds had moved in during their practice time, and Iruka could have sworn he heard the Chidori…maybe it was just the lightning in the distance. Only in the next flash of light, Kakashi stood but ten feet from the pair, staring at the excited blonde, and then glaring at who was once his partner's sensei.

"Naruto…" The copy-nin nearly growled, sullied hands clenching into fists.

"Ah, Kakashi sensei, you're back from your mission…"

"Urusei, Iruka." The silver-haired jounin strode forward, not even giving the jinchuuriki a chance to respond as he grabbed him by the back of his jacket collar, pulling him away from the brunette.

"Oi, Kakashi, let go! What's wrong with you?" His cerulean eyes looked confused, moving them back and forth between Kakashi and Iruka. The sharingan user didn't respond, but kept his eye on the other man.

"I know what you and Jiraiya are doing, and I don't find it very funny."

"What on earth are you talk…"

"Don't play stupid!" He shot back, letting go of his hold on the blonde to push the academy instructor against the tree. "You both, purposely, make Naruto unavailable to me, all the time. Don't think I haven't figured it all out…"

"Kakashi, what's gotten into you?!" Iruka asked in a frantic tone, unable to predict the latter's actions; it scared him to death.

Kakashi leaned forward, his masked lips ghosting over the skin on Iruka's face. "If that's the case, then there's something you should know," He whispered huskily, "Naruto will never want you, as much as he wants me…"

Naruto didn't know what to do. Where was all this anger, this _jealousy_ coming from? Without a word he stepped forward, taking one of Hatake's hands into his, the pad of his thumb stroking the skin tenderly. "Kakashi…"

The copy-nin nearly crushed the kyuubi's hand with his as he pulled away from Iruka, dragging him from the area. "We're going home." The statement might as well have been an order. The academy teacher stared at the retreating pair, having no response, and only able to offer a slight smile when Naruto turned to mouth the words, _"I'm sorry."_

The thunder rippled across the slate-grey sky, the lightning crackled, and then it started to pour…

[NOTES!

Heyo! Usagi here This is actually my first attempt at a KakaNaru fic. The only reason is because of a challenge on the NF forums…but who cares! xD

I was surprised at how easily in flew out of my finger tips :3

But anyways, the next chapter will be a, GASP, lemon. And of course, the final chapter.


	2. We're All A Little Crazy Here

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Naruto. Geez, you think people would know by now

Animals

Ch.2: We're All a Little Crazy Here…

The rain sloshed against the windows, the sky performing a storm as if it were crying for a lost love. All of Konohagakure was wet, muddy, and filled with the rumbling of thunder overhead, with partnering flashes of lightning in the distance. Lit candles decorated windowsills from the sudden loss of electricity, shopkeepers pulling in the merchandise from the street. It was all taken in like a blur for a pair of sapphire eyes, raindrops slipping down his face, past his whisker marks and onto the Halloween colored jacket.

The silver-haired jounin never once looked back, kept his hold tight on the other's hand; their fingers intertwined and it was the only warmth passing between them. Naruto parted his lips to say something, anything, but the thunder boomed and silenced him.

His hand became cold as the door shut behind them, and he longed for Kakashi's strong touch, upset that the copy-nin's fingers were no longer intertwined with his own. It felt like an eternity while he was staring at the back of his soaked partner, the both of them making their own puddles on the floor.

"Do you know, what this does to me?"

The junchuuriki jumped at the sudden question, and surprisingly he couldn't even think of an answer. He noticed that Hatake's fists were clenched tightly and a sadness washed over him that was almost unbearable to deal with.

"Do you know, what _you_ do to me?"

His sensei turned to stare at the younger boy, taking in his adolescent features, the drops of moisture still clinging to his cheeks, the way his hair fluffed after a storm. Those ocean-blue eyes glittered when he looked up at him, and Kakashi felt his heart clench. He took only a few steps forward, backing the kyuubi against the front door, placing his palms on either side of the latter's head.

"Sen…sensei…"

"Not being around you, drives me _crazy_," A hand slowly crept to the blonde's jacket, pulling the zipper down at a snail's pace. The drenched garment slapped when it hit the wooden floor, Naruto feeling cold instantly.

"Knowing that you're out with other _men_, practically drives me up a wall," Uzumaki swallowed hard, his cheeks growing hot. His instructor was against him now, the lips that were so unfairly masked ghosting across his facial features.

"And the possibility that they're doing the things to you, that I've wanted to do…" He couldn't help it. Naruto groaned inwardly when the other ground his lower body into his, the older man's hard-on _clearly_ obvious.

"Makes me want to_ kill someone_."

The boy reached up and pulled the stretchy fabric from Kakashi's face, the garment slipping away with ease. His hands fell back at his side, for once, he wasn't sure of how to be intimate with the one man he'd even been intimate with.

"Naruto," Kakashi began in a low, rumbling tone, making the boy against him shiver from head to toe. "You're _mine._"

The kyuubi's toes curled as the latter crushed his lips against his own, immediately clutching the damp fabric of the jounin's still dirty shirt. Smashed against the younger boy, he kissed him as if half-starved, lungs gasping for oxygen, pleading for a momentary pause. Naruto gasped as the lips left his, but he wanted more, he wanted every part of Hatake; naked, grinding, thrusting against him and only him, sweaty, dirty, and out of breath.

Kakashi groaned but it came out more like a growl, and without permission his tongue forced its way into the blonde's mouth; not that Naruto was complaining. Their bodies moved backward together, but Hatake slammed the boy back against the door, then fumbled with the jinchuuriki's shirt as their tongues curled against each other. Panting, lust-driven, the jounin was plain animalistic, resorting to ripping the shirt just so he could touch that perfect, sun-kissed skin.

"More, Kakashi," Uzumaki said breathlessly as the scarecrow ravaged his neck, hearing his sensei moan in response. Holding tight on the blonde's waist, he coaxed the latter to wrap his legs around his own, while grinding groins in the process. Naruto shuddered the entire way to the bedroom, hanging onto the sharingan user as if his life depended on it. He let out a squeal; being dropped roughly on the bed startled him from his lust-clouded mind. He propped up his upper body with his elbows, cerulean eyes watching as Kakashi peeled each and every clothing item from his own body before it resulted in a beautifully naked jounin. Cream-colored skin, toned _everything_, strong hands, long fingers, muscular legs, not to mention…well, you get where this is going.

Then his forehead protector dropped to the floor and the blonde drank all of him in. He slithered on top of the boy, popping off the button from his still wet, and obviously tight, pants. They were tossed to the floor, along with the undergarment beneath, then the copy-nin's lips drifted across the kyuubi's seal, tongue lingering in his navel. Sharp nails drowned themselves in that soft silver hair, while his hips bucked, arousal yearning, begging, _screaming_ to be touched.

Hot breath panted against the head, then a bubblegum tongue swiveled up the base of the shaft, rolling against the tip and teeth nipping softly at the skin.

"Hannn…" Uzumaki's back arched, lips quivering as they moaned Kakashi's name loud and long; his teacher devoured him to the hilt and Naruto was in heaven. Those lips, _ohhh_, those lips. That tongue tortured him, in more ways than Hatake would ever know. So badly he wanted to just let go, scream his lover's name, writhe beneath him, but the jounin was slowly bringing him to his peak, not slowly, _torturously_.

"Onegai…Kakashi…I'm…I'm almost…" The kitsune panted, biting down on his lower lip before moaning again, head rolling backward.

"Not yet…" His tone was deadly. As his tongue pulled away from the blonde's throbbing arousal, his lips dripped with precum, and using his index and middle finger he wiped it away…then shoved both of them into the latter's opening. Uzumaki cried out, looking down at his partner with a hurt gaze.

"Itai, Kakashi sensei…"

"Don't whine, you know it _always_ gets better," The scarecrow said huskily, thoroughly spreading the opening for the future action that was soon to take place. Kakashi retracted his fingers, positioned himself at the boy's entrance, then grasped his slender hips before thrusting forward.

It had been far too long. And the fox was _so_ tight. Hatake hunched over the body below him, the blonde reaching around only to drag his nails down the latter's back, emitting a hiss from his partner. Their skin slapped against each others as the copy-nin began to thrust, barely able to control even his own pace. What made it worse was that Naruto was meeting each with no problem, his entire body arching into the jounin's, Kakashi's name on every pant and moan.

Their tongues found each other again, wrestling, dripping, curling, and fighting for domination with Uzumaki losing horribly.

"There, Kakas…THERE!" He squealed, clawing up his partner's back while Kakashi was purring Naruto's name, his thrusts eratic and spinning out of control. Screaming the copy-nin's name one final time, his seed emptied all over the jounin's and his own stomach. Hatake was next to spill over into ecstacy, collapsing next to his blonde lover, exhausted, and completely drained since he still hadn't rested from his elongated mission.

Both sweaty, grimy, and panting, it was only moments before Kakashi possesively pulled Naruto to his chest, pressing velvet lips to the opposite's forehead.

The apartment was finally silent, and the rain had come to a gentle downpour; the droplets clinging to the windowpane and showing no signs of leaving. Their breathing became even, completely entangled, arms, legs, and any other existing limb. Uzumaki's cheeks felt hot, the realization of Kakashi's earlier actions coming back to him.

"Kakashi…" He broke the silence softly.

"Mmm…?" The copy-nin was half-coherent, midway to slumberland and not planning on turning back.

"You were, a little scary…earlier I mean."

Silence fell on them again, the blonde taking it as a sign that it was the end of a conversation, but the sudden low chuckle in his sensei's throat proved him wrong.

"You're not the only one with an animal inside of him, Naruto…"

//END

[NOTES!

So there it is everyone! The end of my…cough two chapter KakaNaru fic:3

What'd you think? Did Kakashi scare you? ; Gomen ne! The green monster got the better of him…but it always makes for better, possesive sex! xD

So please, review! They are ALWAYS appreciated 3

//Usagi


End file.
